The nightmare circus awaits you
by MiaMia2003
Summary: This is the second book of Ethgoesboom sister location and yandere simulator crossover of Baby's nightmare circus! (FOR REAL) Enjoy and subscribe to Ethgoesboom!


Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I can't believe Info Chan has all of these cameras and we never even knew about. I know I will escape! I don't care what Ballora or the others think, no matter what happens I know Info Chan will be with me because redheads stick together! I looked on the cameras along with her for a while now. I was about to doze off because it was super late at night and I wasn't sure how long has it been until I saw a clock on the wall saying 10:00 pm. I tapped on Info Chan's shoulder to get her attention, but I guess I startled her because she jumped in her chair a little bit. She pushed her glasses back so they wouldn't fall and grumbled, "Geez, you startled me. I thought it was Ballora because she knows her way into the private area more than the others do." I stepped back and squeaked, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I should probably go back to my gallery because I'm getting tired."

Info Chan's P.O.V.

I was still shaken by how Baby startled me for a second. Another one of my employees is a martial arts leader in the martial arts club at Akademi High named Budo. We became friends shortly Ayano held hands with Senpai as they walked out of the school. He could sneak up on me like how a ninja would. "I understand Baby. I mean it is pretty late and I shouldn't be in the dark with a bright screen." It was true, I did have an office in the Info Club but no one wanted to join, it was pretty dark. When Baby was about to head out the door, she admitted. "It's nice to have someone to look out for me incase Ballora ticks me off and is there by my side. I'm looking forward to have an assistance during the plan." I smiled and replied, "It's my pleasure." I hope she makes it out in one piece.

Somewhere out in the open…

11:50pm

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I woke up due to a chill that went up my animatronic spine, and not knowing where the heck am I. I started to hyperventilate because I was terrified. A LOT more terrified than when I played Sister Location. I noticed a figure out in the distance, and went up to get a good view of who he/she was. Gladly it was only Info Chan. I was super shocked knowing the fact Info Chan was out here. I'm not sure if it's some sort of nightmare I'm having or is this real. I was practically asking in a very shaky tone, "How did you get here?" She just shrugged. That's when we both asked at the same time, "Where am I?" Then I hear a voice that sounds like Mickey Mouse or someone says, "You're lost in your mind." I don't know if this person or an animatronic is trying to mess with my head or what, but this is super scary I don't like it.

Info Chan's P.O.V.

I started waving my phone with my flashlight on trying to see the guy talking to us. Baby started to ask like almost a million questions to this guy. "Who are you? What does that mean?" The guy who looks like a shadow replied, "You did not listen to your heart." What does it even mean? I started shouting, "Where are you?! You better show yourself…" Baby just told me to calm down and resort this peacefully. Baby is the kind of animatronic that tries to reason with the aggressive and try to work things out between each other. That's when I asked, "I don't understand." Then Baby asked another, "What's going on?" All the shadow guy gave us was like a riddle or something. He said, "Beat this game, then you get answers." What were the answers for? I have no idea what is happening. Baby started to hyperventilate again because now she's traumatized due to the fact my other flashlight's running out of batteries. We couldn't see anything or anyone for that matter. I keep bumping into Baby and she kept bumping into me until my flashlight started to work finally. I flashed it at like eight or seven tents in the distance and a sign that says, "Baby's Nightmare Circus".

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I have no idea what is this and what is happening so I started to freak out and ask a bunch of questions. Then I started to jog my memory in my mind of what he was saying before. I thought to myself, "He said beat the game and I get answers. Answers to what?" It turns out I was thinking out loud again because Info Chan responded, "Maybe it's the answers to what the history of this place is or what happened before or after your timeline." That's when I remembered another thing he said. I mentioned it to her before I could forget. "He also said I wasn't following my heart." I said it as I put my pulse against my animatronic chest. She started to notice my concerned look about all of this. I was on my knees, starting to plead. "I'm sorry, I'll do it okay? I...I…" My voice trailed off again because I was too overwhelmed about all of this and gave up on what I have to say about this.

Info Chan's P.O.V.

I feel super awful because Baby thinks it's all her fault that she's in this nightmare. I know this whole thing is just a stupid nightmare because I don't remember being out in the middle of nowhere at all. I was busy working on my cameras all over the building until I fell asleep. I went over to Baby and kneeled down to her level and comfort her. "It's all right, this isn't your fault that we're in this. It's probably some nightmare we're having together. There's got to be a way out of this place." She glanced to the circus and back to me and fretted, "I'm not sure Info Chan, whether or not this is real, there's nothing we can do. I guess we gotta play the game." Info Chan groaned. "Do we have to? I mean look at this place! It looks like one of those haunted circuses and clowns that kill people! Have you ever seen IT Stephen King? Pennywise kills Georgie!( Sorry spoilers please don't kick my butt, Bubba.) It might be something like that!" I was screaming that time. I guess my fear and anger got the best of me.

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

Geez! She seems to be a lot more afraid of this place than I am. I told her it may be scary, but she can't really judge it by how it looks. She finally agreed with me and went into the game. It opened up a game menu screen. We began the level called "Circus For Newbies", which I think it's a tutorial level. We pressed start and everything was black. I noticed a spinning Ballora doll and I thought it was kind of cute and I tried to keep up Info Chan's spirts along with mine as well. "Maybe this won't be so scary after all." I said along with a nervous chuckle, but Info Chan knew I was just saying that.

After the tutorial

12:00am…

Info Chan's P.O.V.

I noticed a notification in our face that says, "Are you ready? Press Y to continue". I pressed and asked, "Baby, are you ready?" She shrugged and muttered, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Then she pressed it as well leading to a screen that says, "You did it!" (WHY DOES IT HAVE A DORA THE EXPLORER REFERENCE?!) and Baby gave the most cringist laugh ever. (I didn't say it out loud.) Something landed in my hand what look like a dime or a nickel, or a quarter. Doesn't matter what it was until the guy came back to say, "Congrats, you got the silver coin!" Baby smiled awkwardly and replied, "Oh, great! Uh...what is that for?" That's when I responded. "Maybe it's for a prize corner or something. Like in FNAF 2."

Chapter 2

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I can't believe Info Chan has all of these cameras and we never even knew about. I know I will escape! I don't care what Ballora or the others think, no matter what happens I know Info Chan will be with me because redheads stick together! I looked on the cameras along with her for a while now. I was about to doze off because it was super late at night and I wasn't sure how long has it been until I saw a clock on the wall saying 10:00 pm. I tapped on Info Chan's shoulder to get her attention, but I guess I startled her because she jumped in her chair a little bit. She pushed her glasses back so they wouldn't fall and grumbled, "Geez, you startled me. I thought it was Ballora because she knows her way into the private area more than the others do." I stepped back and squeaked, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I should probably go back to my gallery because I'm getting tired."

Info Chan's P.O.V.

I was still shaken by how Baby startled me for a second. Another one of my employees is a martial arts leader in the martial arts club at Akademi High named Budo. We became friends shortly Ayano held hands with Senpai as they walked out of the school. He could sneak up on me like how a ninja would. "I understand Baby. I mean it is pretty late and I shouldn't be in the dark with a bright screen." It was true, I did have an office in the Info Club but no one wanted to join, it was pretty dark. When Baby was about to head out the door, she admitted. "It's nice to have someone to look out for me incase Ballora ticks me off and is there by my side. I'm looking forward to have an assistance during the plan." I smiled and replied, "It's my pleasure." I hope she makes it out in one piece.

Somewhere out in the open…

11:50pm

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I woke up due to a chill that went up my animatronic spine, and not knowing where the heck am I. I started to hyperventilate because I was terrified. A LOT more terrified than when I played Sister Location. I noticed a figure out in the distance, and went up to get a good view of who he/she was. Gladly it was only Info Chan. I was super shocked knowing the fact Info Chan was out here. I'm not sure if it's some sort of nightmare I'm having or is this real. I was practically asking in a very shaky tone, "How did you get here?" She just shrugged. That's when we both asked at the same time, "Where am I?" Then I hear a voice that sounds like Mickey Mouse or someone says, "You're lost in your mind." I don't know if this person or an animatronic is trying to mess with my head or what, but this is super scary I don't like it.

Info Chan's P.O.V.

I started waving my phone with my flashlight on trying to see the guy talking to us. Baby started to ask like almost a million questions to this guy. "Who are you? What does that mean?" The guy who looks like a shadow replied, "You did not listen to your heart." What does it even mean? I started shouting, "Where are you?! You better show yourself…" Baby just told me to calm down and resort this peacefully. Baby is the kind of animatronic that tries to reason with the aggressive and try to work things out between each other. That's when I asked, "I don't understand." Then Baby asked another, "What's going on?" All the shadow guy gave us was like a riddle or something. He said, "Beat this game, then you get answers." What were the answers for? I have no idea what is happening. Baby started to hyperventilate again because now she's traumatized due to the fact my other flashlight's running out of batteries. We couldn't see anything or anyone for that matter. I keep bumping into Baby and she kept bumping into me until my flashlight started to work finally. I flashed it at like eight or seven tents in the distance and a sign that says, "Baby's Nightmare Circus".

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I have no idea what is this and what is happening so I started to freak out and ask a bunch of questions. Then I started to jog my memory in my mind of what he was saying before. I thought to myself, "He said beat the game and I get answers. Answers to what?" It turns out I was thinking out loud again because Info Chan responded, "Maybe it's the answers to what the history of this place is or what happened before or after your timeline." That's when I remembered another thing he said. I mentioned it to her before I could forget. "He also said I wasn't following my heart." I said it as I put my pulse against my animatronic chest. She started to notice my concerned look about all of this. I was on my knees, starting to plead. "I'm sorry, I'll do it okay? I...I…" My voice trailed off again because I was too overwhelmed about all of this and gave up on what I have to say about this.

Info Chan's P.O.V.

I feel super awful because Baby thinks it's all her fault that she's in this nightmare. I know this whole thing is just a stupid nightmare because I don't remember being out in the middle of nowhere at all. I was busy working on my cameras all over the building until I fell asleep. I went over to Baby and kneeled down to her level and comfort her. "It's all right, this isn't your fault that we're in this. It's probably some nightmare we're having together. There's got to be a way out of this place." She glanced to the circus and back to me and fretted, "I'm not sure Info Chan, whether or not this is real, there's nothing we can do. I guess we gotta play the game." Info Chan groaned. "Do we have to? I mean look at this place! It looks like one of those haunted circuses and clowns that kill people! Have you ever seen IT Stephen King? Pennywise kills Georgie!( Sorry spoilers please don't kick my butt, Bubba.) It might be something like that!" I was screaming that time. I guess my fear and anger got the best of me.

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

Geez! She seems to be a lot more afraid of this place than I am. I told her it may be scary, but she can't really judge it by how it looks. She finally agreed with me and went into the game. It opened up a game menu screen. We began the level called "Circus For Newbies", which I think it's a tutorial level. We pressed start and everything was black. I noticed a spinning Ballora doll and I thought it was kind of cute and I tried to keep up Info Chan's spirts along with mine as well. "Maybe this won't be so scary after all." I said along with a nervous chuckle, but Info Chan knew I was just saying that.

After the tutorial

12:00am…

Info Chan's P.O.V.

I noticed a notification in our face that says, "Are you ready? Press Y to continue". I pressed and asked, "Baby, are you ready?" She shrugged and muttered, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Then she pressed it as well leading to a screen that says, "You did it!" (WHY DOES IT HAVE A DORA THE EXPLORER REFERENCE?!) and Baby gave the most cringiest laugh ever. (I didn't say it out loud.) Something landed in my hand what look like a dime or a nickel, or a quarter. Doesn't matter what it was until the guy came back to say, "Congrats, you got the silver coin!" Baby smiled awkwardly and replied, "Oh, great! Uh...what is that for?" That's when I responded. "Maybe it's for a prize corner or something. Like in FNAF 2."


End file.
